A Weekend Without Bruce
by RobinB01
Summary: The boys are left at home without Bruce for an entire weekend. What can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Dick age 10, Jason age 13, Tim age 4, and Damian age 2**

A four year old Tim toddled over to a two year old Damian. Those boys did everything together and could never be separated. Both boys climbed into a sleeping Dick's lap. Dick was only 10. Tim and Damian being little kids were playfully licking each other's hands. They giggled and Dick stirred and groaned. He was covered in slobber.

"Hey Timmy, do you want a bath?" Tim nodded and then Tim and Damian got off of his lap. Dick went to the bathroom and the two boys followed. Dick was undressing Time when Damian climbed into the tub giggling.

"Oh Damie," Dick said picking him up. Dick ran the bath.

"BATH!" Damian cried.

"Fine," Dick said stripping Damian as well. When the bath was the right temperature, he put the two boys in the bath. He cleaned them and watched them play in the tub for a bit. They splashed each other and played with the bubbles. Dick took them out of the tub and dried them and dressed them. He laid the kids on the couch in their pajamas. They cuddled into each other and Dick laid a blanket over them. Dick turned on their favorite movie and they fell asleep. Dick fell asleep next to them


	2. Chapter 2

Dick woke up to crying. Damian needed his diaper changed. Dick got up and changed his diaper and took Tim out of his pull-up. He fed them breakfast, and put them in their playpen and they built with blocks. Then Tim started to cough. He felt his forehead and he had a fever. He flet Damaian's head as well, just to be safe, and sure as much Damian had a fever too. He laid them down and took care of them. The hardest part was trying to get them to take their medicine. Damian wouldn't stop screaming, and Tim was crying. Dick rubbed a cool cloth on their burning bodies. Finally Dick convinced them to take their medicine. The boys fell asleep, and Dick slumped into the armchair with a sigh.

"Why do babies have to be so hard to take care of? I swear I'm about to have a mental breakdown. I shouldn't have told Bruce that I could baby-sit. I swear, I'm going to call him, but I can't because I have to show him I can handle it by myself."

"Grayson are you talking to yourself again?" a voice boomed.

"Todd, why don't you shut up?" Jason walked into the room and cocked his head at the pile on the couch.

"What's up with them?"

"They're sick," Dick yawned.

"Okay, you need rest. You're probably sick too. Go to bed…NOW before I shoot you." Jason laughed playfully. Dick went to bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick woke up to a bleary eyed Tim in his bed. He was sucking his thumb. Dick picked Tim p and cradled him. Tim fell asleep and buried his face into Dick's chest. Dick rubbed his back and coughed. Jason came in with medicine, which Dick took. Jason laid Damian with them and put on a movie. Damian weaseled his way under the blanket and lied down on Dick's chest.

"Poor babies, are you sure you don't need help taking care of them Todd?"

"I'm fine Grayson. Now go back to sleep before you get me sick."

"Shut up Todd. You don't have to be here."

"Actually, I do. Bruce called and told me to get my butt over here because he knew that I wasn't home. I hate that man."

"You shouldn't hate the man who saved you from imprisonment for the rest of your life and who taught you to fight and let you be his partner."

"Stop being so sappy Grayson. Man you really must be sick."

"I'm fine."

"Man you're just like Bruce, aren't you?"

"Shut up and leave me alone."

"Fine whatever night." Jason turned the lights off and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

When Dick woke up he was covered in vomit. Jason was cleaning Damian up.

"Grayson, go take a shower, okay?" Dick tried to get up, but couldn't. Jason laid Damian in his crib and helped Dick out of bed and into the bathroom. Jason started the shower and took Dick's shirt off and went to do laundry Dick took a shower. He dried off, got dressed, and went back to bed. There was medicine and a bowl of soup waiting for him. He laid down.

"No take your medicine and eat first. It will help you feel better."

"C'mon Todd, I just want to sleep."

"Grayson I'm going to call Bruce…just eat and take your medicine, then you can go to sleep."

"Jason, please?"

"Don't you dare give me those puppy dog eyes."

"Fine whatever," He took his medicine and ate. Then he fell asleep. Jason went downstairs and took care of the baby. Jason was sick but he knew he would have to take care of the others. He took medicine and helped Tim eat. Dick came down.

"You're sick too. I want to help."

"No go back to bed."

"Todd, I'm going to help."

"No Grayson, I swear if you don't…"

"Are you okay?" Dick helped Jason sit down.

"Go to sleep."

"Grayson I swear I hate you," he mumbled and drifted off to sleep.

"I hate you too Todd," Dick whispered and put a wet cloth on Tim's forehead.

"When will Daddy be home?" Tim asked.

"Soon little guy, just go to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay." Tim fell asleep. Damian climbed out of his crib and came downstairs and sat in front of the fridge. He did this when he wanted a bottle. Dick saw this and warmed a bottle of milk up and gave it to him. Dick picked Damian up and took him to his room. He sat down in the rocking chair and told Damian a story. Damian giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you like it Damie?"

"Yes," Damian nodded and giggled.

"Love you"

"Wuv you too D."

"Can you go to sleep now? I'm tired."

"No"

"I'll take a nap with you."

"Okay," Damian said snuggling into Dick and falling asleep. Dick laid Damian in his crib and fell asleep sitting on the floor next to the crib. He had his legs crossed with his elbows on his knees and his chin in the palm of his hands. Jason came up to check on them and saw Dick. He picked him up and laid him in his bed. Then Jason laid down with him. Dick cuddled into him and Jason wrapped his arms around him.

**In case you didn't know, Dick was talking to Damian about the story from the last chapter in the beginning of this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tim came into Dick's room the next morning and laid in bed with Dick and Jason. He wasn't sick anymore. Jason got up and checked on Damian who was also better. Jason went to the kitchen and got Dick medicine and some pop to settle his stomach. Jason also took some medicine himself and sipped on some pop. He brought the stuff up to op. The Dick who took the medicine and drank the rest of the day Jason and Dick rested, and got better. Later that night Bruce got home and brought home pizza. They had a nice family dinner, well as a nice of a dinner it can be with the bat family.

**THE END**


End file.
